Paper Boat
by nostalgicSpacetard
Summary: Kid has been receiving paper boats every Christmas morning for years. He doesn't know who's been sending them but he knows they are special. But one Christmas morning he opens the door and surprises the person who's been leaving them. Christmas Oneshot.


**A/N: **Inspired by the song You Raise Me Up by Lena Park. This song is also the opening of the anime Romeo X Juliet.

* * *

Paper Boat

Part I

Death The Kid

I took a sip of the cup of hot chocolate in my hands as I saw my father wave goodbye with his big white comical glove. I spent some time staring at the fire in front of me and got a little closer to it trying to get myself warmer. I couldn't complain about my father leaving for the DWMA on Christmas Eve. He at least came to the mansion to make me some company until it was late. He would then leave my present under the Christmas tree for me to open it whenever I wanted. It was all great but I always wished that mother were here.

I drank the last of the hot chocolate and stood up feeling drowsy and headed upstairs to my room. I hanged the black coat I was wearing in the closet and changed to my pajamas: a black shirt and black short pants. I went to my bed and covered myself with at least three bed sheets trying to keep myself warm. I shifted and shifted until I found a comfortable position facing the Windows. I watched the snowflakes falling and behind them, the colorful lights of Death City celebrating this holiday shone.

I slowly closed my eyes remembering the only memory I had of mother. I was little and she held me up in the air but her face was a blur. Her laugh echoed in my ears. How old was I? I don't remember. Maybe five or six years old. How about now? Twelve? I was already asleep by the time I tried remembering.

I woke up when I couldn't breathe under all the bed sheets. I looked at the window and saw that there was a snow storm going on. I checked the clock on the wall. It read 12:34 pm. I slowly stretched myself and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I waited for the bathtub to fill itself with warm water and went in. I started feeling my fingers again after a minute and then I dove myself completely for five seconds and then came back up, only half my head peeking out of the water.

I went downstairs after I dressed myself and prepared breakfast. I sat down at the table and ate toast and eggs. What was I going to do today? That was the question I asked myself everyday. Maybe read some books or paint. But all the books that are in my library I've read them all at least two or three times. And if I paint, I'll have to throw the project away after I finish it because I won't find anywhere good in the house where it can fit and not ruin the perfect balance of things on the walls. Maybe I'll learn some Italian cooking recipes or a new language? Either way, I'll have to go downtown to buy a book.

I went upstairs to look for my coat, scarf, and snow boots and then went back downstairs. I wrapped the stripped black and white scarf around my neck and put on the black beanie that was on the hat hanger. I opened the door and the icy wind that waited outside came into the house in a quick dash. I didn't expect a lot of people to be walking around in the middle of this snow storm so I figured that most of the stores will be closed. Either way I wanted to go out for a little walk.

I took a step outside and heard a little crushing noise. I looked down and raised my feet and saw that I had accidentally stepped on a little boat made with newspaper. I suddenly remmebred. It was Christmas day. The day I always found a little paper boat on the manor's front door.

Part II

Moon

I watched from afar as the boy picked up the paper boat I left for him in front of his door. He looked around looking for the person who had left it there but after not seeing anyone near, he went back inside his giant house. He always had that same melancholic look. He never changed.

I held the poncho I was wearing tightly or else the wind might take it away. It happened with the scarf I had a few days ago. I didn't wrap it securely enough and it slipped from my neck. I never saw it again after that.

I took a last look at his giant house and turned around and headed towards somewhere warm. I walked through the familiar streets of Death City. They were always so welcoming and now they glowed so beautifully with colorful lights and beautiful decorations. There was hardly anyone around. The snow made it difficult to see where one was walking.

I made a turn and finally found the library. I went inside and got greeted by the old librarian lady. I waved hello as I brushed off the snow off my shoulders and then sat at a table with a book in hand and began reading. I always remembered the times when mom used to read to me when I was a child whenever I came here. It was a little nostalgic but it didn't matter, I liked the feeling.

How much time I spent there? I lost track of it because of the book. It was so interesting! But then I noticed a person walking past by the table where I was sitting. I lowered my book a little to see who it was but I quickly raised the book back up. It was the boy. I felt myself turning red and it didn't help that my skin was as pale as the snow outside. I suddenly felt my mouth dry and I had problems trying to gulp. My hands shook so much that I accidentally dropped the book on the table and it made a loud 'THUMP' that was heard through the entire library. It drew the attention of the boy and he looked at me with what looked like an interested and curious look. Without thinking, I stood up from the chair and walked outside without looking back.

The icy Christmas wind that carried snowflakes helped the redness in my face fade. I felt calm again but now he would remember me as the odd girl he saw at the library. I felt embarrassed. I reached up to my head to touch my lack of hair and started combing it with my fingers. I barely had any hair knots. My hair was too short, almost like a boy's.

And then it hit me, he probably was wondering whether I was a boy or a girl. Without thinking, I started pulling gently on my light green hair, trying to make it look longer and not curl itself like it usually did. While I was trying to make my hair look better, I felt a presence beside me. I looked and found the boy standing right beside me with a book in hand. I quickly looked away, feeling my face getting red again. I wish I knew his name. I wish I could ask.

I glanced at the boy who was still standing beside me and noticed that he was looking at me. I looked away again, my hands and legs starting to tremble. My attempt to stop shaking failed miserably. The snow and cold weren't helping. A strong wind flew by carrying snow with it and I held my poncho tightly. But then I felt something warm wrapping itself around my neck and when I Lockheed up, I found the boy wrapping his scarf around my neck. I looked at him in surprise and confusion. What was he doing? Why was he giving me his scarf? There were a lot of questions I wanted to ask but I couldn't. I just kept looking at him in as he wrapped his black and white scarf around my neck. He took off the beanie he had and put it on my head, revealing the three white stripes on the left side of his hair.

He talked but I was still in a trance. My face felt hot and I tried my best to concentrate on what he was saying but I couldn't look at his lips without looking away in complete embarrassment. The only thing I managed to understand from what he said was "… or else you'll get sick." And after that, he began walking away through the snow filled street. I wanted to go after him and my mouth opened to say something but it quickly shut itself again. He disappeared in the snow storm and I couldn't stop looking at the footprints he left behind in the snow.

I brought my hands to his scarf around my neck and the moment I caught his scent, I closed my eyes tightly. This was the best Christmas present I had ever received in my whole life and I couldn't help but smile widely. The happiness was too much that I felt like crying. I wanted to tell mom about this so I ran through the streets not caring about the wind and snow that threatened to make me an ice sculpture. I ran and ran until I arrived at mom's place.

The field was covered in snow and I almost couldn't find mom but then I spotted her. There she was at her usual place. I approached her and then sat by her side. I thought about everything that had happened today and how the boy gave me his scarf and beanie when he saw that I was cold. I wonder what's his name. I also wonder if he remembers me from that time and the promise he made me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and covered myself with my poncho and looked up at mom's tombstone, smiling. I knew that she was happy too and that she was with me because I felt warm. She was with me now.

Part III

Paper Boat

_Three Christmas eves later…_

I awoke to the excited screams of Patty and Liz. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and it read 12:34 pm. I stretched myself and got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I waited for the bathtub to fill itself with warm water and then undressed myself and went in. My fingers were numb from the cold but I began feeling them after a few minutes. I dove myself for ten seconds in the warm water and then went back up, only my head peeking out. I was lost in thought until Patty came banging on the door telling me to hurry and open my Christmas presents. I dismissed her and in a few minutes, I went downstairs already dressed. The Thompson sisters were waiting for me with my presents in hand.

"Open ours first! Ours first!" Patty came running towards me with a box wrapped with light green and blue stripes. With a smile, I took it and went and sat on the couch beside the Christmas tree. Liz and Patty sat beside me waiting and watching intently as I unwrapped the present they bought for me.

I opened the box and in it laid a nice black and gray stripped sweater. I pulled it out and examined it but didn't find any trace of imperfection in it. As expected from Liz and Patty. They knew me so well.

"Thank you, Liz, Patty," I looked at both of them. "It's very nice."

"Of course, Kid," Liz said as she took the sweater in her hands. "We know it's nice, I personally picked it for you! Now try it on."

She made me put the sweater on and I couldn't refuse. After a few approving nods and a few 'It suits you well', Patty snatched my father's present and handed it to me. And as expected from my father, the gift wrapping almost made me puke. It was red and it had Christmas candy canes all over it in a very disordered way.

Liz elbowed me. "Kid, it's a cute gift wrapping, get over the asymmetry of it already and open it up."

I did as she told me and without looking, I unwrapped the present and what I found was very strange. It was a book. But not the typical book you might pick to give it to someone on Christmas day. It was a sign language book.

"Sign language? Where's the fun in that?" Patty snatched the book from my hands.

"Your father is a very strange man, Kid," Liz pointed out but I didn't need to hear it for the one millionth times. Indeed, my father was an odd person.

After Patty was done examining the book and handed it to me, I suddenly remembered. I stood up from the couch, leaving Liz and Patty looking at the insides of the book, and walked to the front door and opened it, letting the Christmas wind enter the manor. I looked down hoping to find what I was looking for but I found nothing. Just the snow filled yard of the mansion. I felt a sudden wave of disappointment sweeping through me as I slowly closed the door.

I walked to the kitchen where I found Liz making breakfast and Patty sitting on a chair at the dining table. "Kid, you don't mind if I call Maka and the others to come for a visit, right?" Liz asked and I shook my head.

"Not at all."

I spent most of the morning reading the book father had gifted me learning the many signs that this book had to offer. It was like learning a new language but I found this kind of language a little more fun and interesting to learn than any spoken one.

The others arrived shortly. Soul and Maka came and greeted me and then went to the kitchen to chat with Patty and Liz. Same was with Tsubaki and Black Star. They greeted me and went to the kitchen with the others. I could hear them laugh and talk about the presents they got or bought and about some mission they did while on Christmas break. They often told me to go and chat with them but I declined their invitation. It's not that I didn't want to talk with them; I just wanted to be alone reading.

After another hour or so, I began smelling cookies. They were making cookies in the kitchen. I continued reading the book until I got to the last page and closed it. How long has it been? Maybe an hour and a half since the others got here and it took me three hours to finish the book. I'll reread it later to make sure I know the basics of the language and I'll buy some more books downtown when I get the chance.

I stood up from the couch and stretched and looked at the window. I saw that there was snow falling. They say snowflakes are unique and different from each other but I think it's disgusting. There's nothing symmetrical about it and I hate going out when there's snow. Sometimes I can't help it and find myself going out of the manor in snow weather just so I can go out to buy a book or something useful. But that's the only exception.

While I was lost in thought looking at the window, I saw someone running by the sidewalk. I quickly forgot all about the asymmetry of snowflakes and walked to the window to observe the person. He made a turn and entered the manor's yard. Do I know him? I went to the front door and opened it. There I found a light green haired girl with skin as pale as snow placing what seemed like a paper boat on front of the entrance. She froze and slowly began to straighten herself without meeting my gaze.

"Can I… help you with something, miss?" I asked, blinking twice and trying to collect my thoughts. She stayed quiet, looking down at her torn shoes.

Her cheeks were a soft shade of pink which made her look delicate. Her brown poncho was torn in the ends and had a few holes here and there. Her black beanie covered her ears and most of her light green curls. Her black and white scarf, like her poncho, was torn in the ends. She looked like a ragged porcelain doll.

She never looked up to me and I didn't know what to say. I get the feeling I've seen her before and her scarf looks like something I would wear. Was she the girl I saw at the library three years ago? I'm not quite sure. But I know I've seen her in some other place before, not just the library.

She suddenly raised her shaky hands towards me, holding the paper boat made with newspaper. Was she the one who always left a paper boat in front of my door? I didn't know if I should take it or not but she took my hand and gave it to me and quickly turned around to walk away.

"Wait," I grabbed her arm. She turned around to face me and our eyes met. I got lost in her beautiful bronze eyes and I could see into her soft and gentle soul. I know I've met her befote, but where?

"What's your name?" I asked.

She didn't respond to my question and stayed quiet but I waited. With a gentle movement, she raised her hand to her face and traced her index finger from her ear, down her cheek and to the corner of her mouth. That simple movement made me realize who she was. I remembered.

_It was years ago that we met, back in the time when mother was still with us. __I was around five and six years old and it was a snowy night. I remember seeing colorful lights decorating Death City and there was a parade. Residents, meisters, and weapons were dressed as elves and they were dancing and playing instruments and setting the Christmas mood._

_I smelled sweets and looked around trying to find the source of it. __At the other side of the street I saw that there was a young white haired man giving freshly baked cookies to children. I pulled on my mother's hand and asked her if I could go and eat cookies. She said she would come with me but Father, as carefree as he was and still is, told her to let me go alone. __I happily ran to the other side of the street and made my way through the children that were taking cookies but when I got to the silver plate the man was holding, I only found little chunks of leftovers and no cookies. __I was about to cry and the man assured me that in five minutes there were gonna be more cookies but as the children left, only one remained. __I sniffed and wiped my tears away trying not to let anyone see but then I saw a little pale hand holding a Christmas tree shaped cookie in front of my face. __I looked up and saw a little girl with light green short hair and soft pink cheeks. She wore an oversized long sleeved peach shirt and a blue oversized scarf. In her other hand she carried a paper boat made with newspaper. She gestured me to take the cookie and teary eyed as I was, took it and ate it. __She smiled and let out a giggle._

_"__What's that?" I asked her, pointing down to the hand that was holding the paper boat. She looked at it and then hid it a little behind her back. "Can't I see it?"_

_She looked at me nervously but with her shaky hand, she raised the paper boat and showed it to me. __I took it and examined it, looking for any imperfections in it. At that age I didn't really know why I even did that or what symmetry was but in time I came to know._

_"It's nice," I said, looking back at her. Her cheeks seemed redder and she looked at me intently. "What's your name?"_

_She studied me for a second and then kneeled to the sn__ow filled sidewalk and with her little finger, she began tracing letters on the snow. __I went and kneeled beside her and looked at the letters she made. I already knew how to read and write by that age and I saw that she had trouble with the letter a. She wrote it backwards but it was still legible. Her name was 'Luna'. __After she finished she looked at me and smiled again, I smiled back, gaving her the paper boat. _

_We looked at each other in wonder for a few seconds. I was looking at her rosy cheeks and her big bronze eyes__. She was probably staring at the unusual three white lines on my hair, or my unusual golden eyes. Then she looked across the street and stood up. I stood up also._

_"What?" I asked but she didn't answer. __I looked across the street and saw a blue haired woman waving at her, gesturing her to go to her. __It was probably her mother. The little girl looked back at me and then looked down at her hand. She grabbed my hand and handed me the paper boat._

_"For me?" I asked in delight and she nodded. She then turned but I grabbed her arm before she left. __"What does your name mean?" I asked and she stood there looking at me for a few seconds before looking up at the sky, pointing her finger at the moon._

_I looked back at her and she looked back at me. __"And how do I pronounce it?"_

_She looked at me intently but her expression changed into an emba__rrassed one after a few moments. She raised her shaky hand and traced her index finger from her ear, down her cheek and to the corner of her mouth. _

_I tilted my head, wondering what she was doing, but I stopped wondering af__ter her mother called after her again._

_"Your mother is calling you."_

_She looked back at her mother and then back at me. __She gazed at me in wonder again and then smiled. __I smiled back at her also._

_"I like you, when we get older let's get married!" __I told her and she gave me a big nod and smile. "Then it's a promise."_

_After that, she turned and ran to her mother. __I watched her as she disappeared between the crowd. __But before she did, she looked back at me and waved good bye. I did also._

_"Here are the cookies I promised little one," I looked up and the white haired man was back with a plate full of freshly baked cookies. I smiled widely as he kneeled in front of me and let me take all the cookies I wanted._

_I heard my mother calling for me and I ran back to where she was with my father. __We were heading back home for the day. I thought about the little girl along the way and I looked and played with the paper boat she gave me. She never spoke and I always wondered what that hand gestured meant. And after all this years, now I came to know what it means. __That hand signal means deaf…_

_I never saw her again after that day. __Mom left unexpectedly and left me with Father. I cried for a long time. Father had to leave the DWMA frequently so he could come and check on me. __He never left me alone, I always had a nanny but when I stopped sulking, he began to leave me unaccompanied in the manor. __I never minded. He always left a new book for me to read or left paint so I could entertain myself and learn while I'm at it. And in time, I began to forget my mother's face and the little girl until I did completely. My mother's face became a blur and the little girl became a distant dream that I never remembered._

_I never left the manor__ and I never bothered to. __My life became a routine and I grew tired. As for the paper boat, I had framed it and hanged it on the living room's wall. I never looked at it and I couldn't remember where it came from. But year after year, I always found a paper boat made with newspaper in front of the mansion's door. I always took them and examined them in wonder and also framed them. Slowly, it became a small collection._

I felt a little pull on my arm and I came back from my thoughts. I blinked twice and noticed that I was still looking at her and still grabbing her arm. She pulled on it again letting me know that she wanted me to let her go. And I did.

"You're… Luna?" Her name seemed unreal and it was a little weird for me to pronounce it. I still knew what it meant and somehow, it suited her.

A small glint appeared in her eyes and she smiled widely. I smiled. How could I have let myself forget her? How? She raised her shaky hand and gave me the paper boat. I looked at it and then back at her.

I reached for her hand and gently grabbed it, feeling the softness and coldness of her skin. A blush made its way on to her cheeks. For a moment, she tried pulling away but I didn't let her.

"Don't go," I told her, looking into her eyes. "I want to show you something."

I guided her in to the manor and saw as she stared in wonder in every direction. It was endearing. She continued starring in wonder in every direction as I led the way to the living room. I came to a stop in front of the wall and looked up. I gestured her to look and when she did, her eyes widened and began to fill with tears. I framed the paper boat she had given me and hanged it with the other ones on the wall. There were ten in total now. She quielty sobbed and I went and tenderly hugged her.

"I saved them over the years knowing that they were special. Please don't cry," I told her and let her go. Slowly, I raised my hand and softly wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Hey, Kid, who's she?" I heard Black Star ask and when I looked to the living room's entrance, I found everyone looking in wonder at us. I looked back at the girl beside me and saw her blushing and trying to hide herself under her scarf.

I took her hand in mine and looked back at them. "Everyone, I want you to meet Luna… A childhood friend."

_Three Christmas eves later…_

Residents, meisters and weapons were dressed as elves tonight. They danced and played instruments while they walked through the streets of Death City celebrating Christmas. It was the traditional Christmas Parade and this time, they all had big red bags filled with toys for all the children in the city. Maka and Soul were one of the many elves and they were handing out presents. Tsubaki and Black Star were handing out presents too and surprisingly, Black Star behaved. But of course, he couldn't contain himself and sometimes he shouted and let everyone near him know that he was the best elf and that he had surpassed Santa Claus. As for me, I was walking with my Father. Luna was also participating in the parade and was handing out cookies to the children.

"Kid," Father said. "You've grown and become a good man. I'm proud of you son."

"Thank you, Father." I said and smiled at him, but he then came and embraced me in a big and painful hug.

"My son is all grown up! How quickly time passes! It feels like if it were yesterday that you were so little!"

"Father! Please, let me go! You're about to break my ribs!" I cried out and he let me go. I stumbled to regain my balance and when I did, I quickly fixed and adjusted the black coat I was wearing. "I'll go find Luna now, see you around Father."

"Good luck, son," He said and gave me a very big thumbs up.

"Thank you, Father," I said and turned in the opposite direction, heading to where Luna was. She was a few streets away, baking and giving cookies to children. I watched her from afar. Her hair reached her shoulders now and her smile was more beautiful than ever.

She noticed me after a few minutes and waved at me. I did too and crossed the street to reach her. I continued watching her give out what was left of the silver plate of cookies and couldn't help but remember the time when we were children. I smiled.

When the children happily left with hands and mouths full of cookies, Luna turned to me and gave me a quick hug. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I began talking. Gazing into each others eyes until she let out a soft giggle and looked away. Indeed she was beautiful.

"I made a promise long ago," I said as I kneeled. "And I hope you can remember."

I searched in my pocket and pulled out a little black box. I looked back at Luna who was staring at me with her big bronze eyes. Her cheeks were turning red. She was blushing and I knew she remembered.

" 'I like you, when we get older let's get married' I told you, and I never intended to break that promise," I opened the black box, revealing a ring with a diamond shaped like a crescent moon. "Will you marry me?"

She let out a low gasp and her eyes began filling with tears. They gradually found their way down her cheeks and she began giggling. She was happy. I smiled and I too felt happy. She gave me a big approving nod and I smiled widely. I gently took her hand and slid the ring on to her finger. I then stood up and hugged her tightly.

I heard someone crying and I looked to my left and found Maka and the others watching us. Liz was crying out of joy and Patty was hugging her. Soul and Black Star were both giving me a thumbs up and Tsubaki and Maka clapped their hands in excitement.

"Way to go Kid!" Maka cheered.

"Yeah, way to go!" Black Star repeated after her.

"That was very cool, man. Congrats," Soul said while Liz came running to hug Luna and I.

"I hope you two live very happy together!" She said before exploding into tears again.

"Yes! Me too! Me too!" Patty came running to hug us also. Luna laughed and laughed and I could hear the joy and happiness in her voice. And for me, that's all the happiness I ever needed.


End file.
